El Emperador, Una historia de To-Love RU
by adrianus12
Summary: Me inspire un poco en 'Mision Cumplida' de nadaoriginal, pero solo me inspire asi que de todas maneras disfrutenlo!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

 **Primero que nada** : Esto es algo que solo es para fans y leedores del Manga/Anime de To-Love RU y adelante. Por favor, para entender esto, Lee el manga o anime, gracias por su atencion (Simplemente busquen por google es mas facil xd)

Fue un dia como otro, Lala estaba tan cerca de Rito como siempre, pasaron buscando a Haruna, Rito se enrojecio, como todos los dias. Lo que no se sabia, es que se aproximaba la mayor amenaza jamas vista en el Universo.

Zastin: Que es eso!?

Maul: No lo se...

Zastin: Como que no sabes?!

 _Transmision Entrante_

Bwatts: Es el Rey señor!

Zastin: El que viene en la nave?

Bwatts: No señor!

 _Gid Aparece en la Pantalla_

Gid: Zastin!

Zastin: Si, Alteza?!

Gid: No dejes que ese desgraciado entre en la atmosfera terrestre!

Zastin: Por que señor?

Gid: Te lo explicare si sobrevives!

 _Transmision Cortada_

Zastin:Si Sobrev-?!

Maul: Señor, el objeto arrivo del Espacio!

Zastin: Maldicion... Disparenle!

 _10 Torpedos son disparados_

Zastin: Bien

 _Los 10 Impactan con el objeto_

Maul: Impacto directo, señor!

Zastin: Buen Trabajo!

 _Se despeja mejor... El objeto esta intacto_

Maul: ?!

Zastin: Que sucede?

Maul: La nave esta intacta!

Zastin: Que!?

 _La nave dispara algun tipo de Laser Explosivo_

 _No notaron el laser_

Bwatts: Nos impactaron señor!

Zastin: Maldicion!... Retirada!, vamos a la alguna otra parte de la tierra!

Maul: Si señor!

 _Zastin y sus tripulantes escapan a la Atmosfera de Japon_

?: Je je, Ni siquiera la flota del Rey puede detenerme? Sera Galuza (Es como pan) comida.

?: Ya lo hacemos Emperador?

?: No, la verdad es que ese impacto nos dolio, asi que reparen la nave

?: Si señor!

?: Finalmente podre vengarme de ti Gid! Matare a tu Hija con mis propias manos!

 _Quien es el? Por que quiere asesinar a Lala? Lo descubriran en el Siguiente Capitulo!_


	2. Chapter 2

**La LLegada**

 _La nave estaba prcticamente inmobilizada, la cabina de control echaba practicamente fuego de las computadoras, por ese enemigo desconocido._

Zastin: Ahhh, Todos siguen vivos?

Maul: Ohhh, Por poco señor

Bwatts: Ay, me di en la rodilla...

Zastin: Bien, por lo menos-

 _Transmision Entrante_

 _Gid Aparece en la pantalla_

Gid: Wow Zastin, sigues vivo? No lo creo...

Zastin: Tuve que escapar a la zona atmosferica de Japon, encima de Lala-sama

Gid: Ya decia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad...

Zastin: Que era esa amenaza, Mi Rey?

Gid:Mmhhh... Bueno tienes que saberlo... Ahh, veras, Es el Emperador Midgar...

Zastin: Midgar? _Zastin pone cara de idiota_

Gid: Si, hace mucho, aproximadamente a la mitad de mi conquista galactica, me enfrente a un poderoso imperio, el cual tenia su sede ni mas ni menos, que en Agujero Negro central de la Galaxia.

Zastin: Agujero Negro!?

Gid: Si y callate, o no te digo nada y mueres

 _Zastin guarda silencio_

Gid: Bueno, entonces ese imperio dominaba toda la Galaxia central, y realmente, lo que hacian, era usar al agujero negro como energia, para alimentar sus flotas

( _Zastin: El Agujero Negro... Energia?)_

Gid: Y entonces, como todo el universo, empece su invasion y resulto en un 'Victoria Pirrica'.

( _Zastin: Tan fuerte es para que Mi Rey dijera victoria pirrica?_ )

Gid: Despues de eso, aunque lo conquiste, mi flota quedo devastada y yo, en una batalla final, yo mismo combati al Emperador Midgar, que tenia el mismo nombre que ese imperio. Entoces, casi muero en esa batalla, pero, gracias a un pequeño descuido de mi enemigo, pude enterrarle mi cola en su barriga, pero yo sabia que estaba vivo, pero de todas maneras, pude arreglarmeslas para expulsarlo a las zonas abandonadas de la Galaxia, es decir...

Zastin: Es decir, su majestad?

Gid: Viene por Lala...

Zastin: Lala-sama!?

Gid: Zastin, dile solo a Ri.. Rito-dono

Zastin: :D( Su Majestad le dijo Dono a Muko-Dono, que avance!)... Si señor!

 _Transmision Cortada_

Bwatts: Ya va a bajar señor?

Zastin: Si... Es hora de dar la advertencia a Muko-dono

 _ **En Tierra**_

Rito: Lala! Dejame un momento en paz!

Lala: Pero Ritooo! Quiero estar contigo!

Rito: Lo se per-!

 _Zastin Aparece_

Lala: Oh! Zastin! Que sucede?

Zastin: Lala-sama, debo hablar con Muko-dono a solas por favor.

Lala: Oh! Bueno, mientras tanto ire a buscar a Haruna-chan!

Rito: Bien, nos veremos en un rato!

Lala: Ok!

 _Lala se va_

Zastin: Muko-dono...

Rito: Que sucede Zastin?

Zastin: Muko-dono, por favor, no importa lo que pase debe proteger a Lala-sama, por favor!

Rito: Por que? Que sucede?

Zastin: Vera... Muko-dono... Hay un enemigo aroximandose a esta atmosfera..

Rito: Que!?

Zastin: A lo mejor no este presente asi que... Por Favor proteja a Lala-sama! Se lo suplico!

(Rito: Zastin...)

Zastin: Bueno, Muko-dono, me tengo que ir, mi nave va a explotar si no va a reparacion, ¡Adios!

Rito: Exp-!?

 _Zastin desaparece_

( _Rito: Que debo hacer?... Definitivamente, no puedo hacer nada si estoy aqui parado_ )

 _Rito corre hacia su escuela_

 _..._

 _Algunos minutos despues..._

 _En Clases_

 _Rito ve a Lala_

( _Rito: Definitivamente, tengo que proteger a Lala, o como me podre llamar hombre?_ )

 **Altavoz: Lala-kun al gimnasio, Lala-kun al gimnasio**

Lala: Ehhh? Porque a mi?

( _Rito: Mejor voy con ella_ )

Rito: Profesor! Puedo ir con Lala?

Profesor: Ok, pero vuelve rapido.

Rito: Entendido.

 _Apenas salen al pasillo_

 _Una Flecha de Luz aparece de la nada hacia Lala_

Lala: Ahhh!

 _El tiempo se vuelve lento_

 _Rito: Que hago, que hago,que hago?!... No hay remedio..._

 _Rito... usa su cuerpo como escudo para Lala..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Cosa que se me olvido decir:** Los acontecimientos suceden en una linea alterna, en la que seria el capitulo 10 y 15, pero en este momento, Rito solo conoce a Lala y Run/Ren

 **La Muerte de Yuuki Rito**

 _Estaba nublado afuera, a punto de llover, a lo mejor era por el falliciemto de uno de los individuos amado por muchas personas... Quien sabe..._

 _La Flecha Impacta justo en el Pecho Izquierdo de Rito_

 _Lala estaba Paralizada_

 _Y la primera persona en salir, es ni mas ni menos, Haruna Sairenji que abrio cada vez mas los ojos al ver a Rito_

Haruna: Rito..kun.. - _Ve asombrada_ \- que...

?: Maldicion

 _Aparece Zastin_

Zastin: MALDITO! _Zastin le clava su espada verde en todo el cuello_ \- NADIE SE METE CON LALA-SAMA O MUKO-DONO!

 _Lala esta impactada, aparte de que la flecha atraveso a Rito, causo una ligera explosion, haciendo que la herida se hiciera mas severa._

 _Lala, aunque estuvo paralizada, pudo mover su cuerpo hacia el desangrentado cuerpo de Rito._

Rito: La..la..

 _Decia el desangrentado Rito_

Lala: Rito... _sniff..._ Rito... - _Decia sollozando_ \- Porque?... _sniff..sniff_

Rito: Porque... yo amo... a Lala...

 _Lo que hicieron esas palabras fue a hacer que Lala se pusiera mas triste de lo que estaba_

Lala: Rito... _sniff sniff..._ Estaras bien, tranquilo... _sniff_

Rito: Lala... realmente... eres demasiado... mala... para mentir...

Lala: _Su sollozo aumenta mas_

 _Mientras tanto Zastin ve impactado a Rito, como si hubiera perdido un amigo_

Zastin: Muko-dono... - _Zastin empieza derramar lagrimas_ \- Gracias...

 _Rito cada vez perdia mas sangre y mas, hasta que las ultimas palabras que pudo soltar Rito de su ensangrentada boca fue:_

Rito: Te... Amo... Lala...

 _Hasta esas ultimas palabras, Rito tenia abiertos los ojos, despues de eso, no los abrio, ni con las palabras que le dijo Lala_

Lala: RITO! POR FAVOR NO! No me dejes sola...! - _Decia entre llanto_ \- Por Favor...!

 _Mientras en la puerta, Sairenji, Yui, Run y otros estudiantes vieron impactados al cuerpo de Rito junto a Lala llorando descontroladamente_

Haruna: Rito... - _Haruna empieza a sollozar_ -.. No...

 _En menos de 1 minuto, una de las personas que sentia atraccion tanto de el como de ella, murio..._

 _Zastin se quita sus lagrimas, y le dice a una fria y sollozante Lala_

Zastin: L-Lala-sama, deberiamos por lo menos llevarlo a su casa...

 _Aunque muy sollozante, y sin ganas de hablar_

Lala: O-... Ok.. - _Decia todavia sollozante_ -

 **Casa Yuuki**

 _ **4 Minutos de Camino**_

 _Tocaron 3 veces la puerta, ni mas ni menos, se escucho una dulce y alegre voz, Mikan, la cual no sabia que iba a pasar a continuacion._

 _La puerta es abierta_

Mikan: Hola! Que le p-!

 _Mikan ve a Zastin sosteniendo un frio y parcialmente ensangretado cuerpo, pero despues de unos segundos nota que es la persona mas importante en su vida, Rito_

Mikan: A.. Ah..

 _Quedo muda del impacto, no podia reaccionar, quedo en completo shock, solo podia ver la palida cara de su hermano que todavia tenia restos de sangre en la boca_

Mikan: Ri-Ri... - _Tratando de hablar_ \- RITO!

Mikan: RITO! DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!

 _Practicamente le quita el cuerpo de las manos a Zastin_

Mikan: RITO! POR FAVOR NO JUEGUES CONMIGO! ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO!

 _Ya con los ojos humedos y chorreando lagrimas como nadie_

Mikan: Rito!... Por favor no!...

 _Mientras tanto, Lala, todavia llorando detras de Zastin, y este, mirando hacia abajo..._

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Hasta la Proxima! (Tranquilos todavia faltan 2 capitulos :P)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Las Consecuencias del Amor**

 _La lluvia se hacia mas torrencial cada minuto, los arboles parecian que se iban a desgarrar del suelo, esa tormenta marco un terrible final, para alguien muy especial en nuestra historia..._

 _Mikan, mirando sin respuesta y chorrenado lagrimas descomunalmente, suelta una palabra a los zollozantes Zastin y Lala_

Mikan: Como? _Pregunta repentinamente con una voz leve-_ Como sucedio?

 _Lala le dice sollozante_

Lala: El... me salvo...

Mikan: Pero como? _sniff-_ Porque?

Lala: Un proyectil... me salvo... Rito...

 _Mikan entiende esas palabras_

Mikan: Bueno... por lo menos se que murio... protegiendo a alguien que amaba... _Mikan sonrie-_ Despues de todo... no era tan inutil...

 _Lala se queda mirando sollozante a Rito_

 _De repente la puerta es abierta_

Mikan: Quien es?!

 _Una figura de baja estatua aparece_

Lala: Padre...

 _Gid se le queda mirando a Rito_

Gid: ...Bueno...al final murio protegiendote.. Lala... de verdad fue valiente...

 _Gid sostiene el cuerpo de Rito facilmente_

Mikan: Que haces?!

Gid: No pueden dejar un cuerpo asi como asi en su casa... en cualquier planeta, eso es delito

Mikan: Pero!-

Gid: Lo siento, pequeño ser, pero este chico debe ser puesto en una tumba de la realeza...

 _Mikan, aunque con cara de preocupacion, le dice un ultimo adios a su hermano._

Mikan: Adios... Hermanito...

Gid: Lala!

 _Lala mira a su padre_

Gid: Estas son las consecuencias del amor... entiendelo...

 _Lala mira al suelo_

Gid: Zastin!

Zastin: Si, señor? _le pregunta con voz humeda-_

Gid: Sigueme a la nave!

Zastin: Ok!

 _Zastin y Gid desaparecen_

 _Lala y Mikan quedan solas..._

Mikan: Lala...

Lala: ?

Mikan: E-..Extrañaras a Rito?

 _Lala corre hacia Mikan, luego la abraza_

Lala: Claro!... en este momento _Lala alza su cara llorosa a Mikan-_ , lo extraño!

 _Mikan y Lala, lloran conjuntamente en la propiedad Yuuki..._

 _ **En el Espacio**_

Gid: Zastin, en este momento, Midgar se fue creido, cree que mato a Lala, pero no es asi, aunque de todas maneras, Rito fue asesinado y Midgar sigue suelto...

Zastin: Entiendo...

Gid: Zastin... necesito que hagas algo... que podria resucitar a mi yerno..

Zastin: Como señor!?

Gid: Ve a mi nave... Te vere ahi!

Zastin: Si, señor!

 _Gid desaparece_

Zastin: Muko-dono _Mira a Rito-_ , Volvera con Lala-sama, y seran felices de nuevo!

 **Bueno, me tarde en hacerlo por tiempo y estudios**

 **Pero de todas maneras, aqui os lo traje!**

 **Nos vemos en el 5to!**


End file.
